


The Marvel Bunch

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, LGBTQ Character, Marvel Universe, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Just random Marvel stuff or head cannons for the characters





	1. The Stark Tower

Am I the only one that thinks about all the Avengers living in the Stark tower? Like, do the cupboards have 20+ different coffee mugs in them?? Do any of them share rooms like College kids?? Do they fight over the shower or is there like six on each floor?? If they live in the Stark Tower what's washing clothes like for them?? How many times has Wanda mixed her black bed sheets with Buckys dark ass grey ones?? How many times has Tony ended up wearing Sam's shirts??? Does Steve get mad when his coffee cup isn't the front one in the cupboard? Does Vision still have the walking through walls problem?? How many times have they run out of plastic wrap because of Bucky being worried about his arm short circuting?? Who's stolen who's lunch on accident because someone didn't put their name on it? Does Peter wake up before everyone and make sure everything's neat before they wake up so they don't fight and so he can go back to sleep? Do the adults help Peter pick out school outfits for the day??? Does Ned come over???? Does Michelle come over????? How many times has Bucky slipped Peter a snack that Tony said no to?? Do they have sleepovers on the different floors??? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!


	2. Bucky in CACW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought on Buckys progress

One of the biggest "fUCKIN" moment of CACW is when Bucky goes "can you move your seat up?" In a calm, soft voice to Sam. Sam is the only person Bucky talked to during CACW other then Steve, which means he was slowly working towards getting used to Sam, he was trying to make friends, and he started it by being calm and asking for Sam to move his seat. And he didn't get angry or yell at San when Sam declined. He just moved and continued on in peace.


	3. Captain Marvel and her Fire Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh head canons for ms. marvel my queen

SHE TOTALLY WARMS UP HER COFFEE EVERY MORNING WITH HER HANDS

HOT DINNER NEEDS TO BE MADE? ZAP, INSTANTLY COOKED FOOD

FIRE WONT START? NOW IT WILL, WITH THE POWER OF A PHOTON BLAST

CAPTAIN MARVEL HAS FIRE HANDS AND ITS JUST

S O   
C U T E ?


End file.
